The Unforgiven
by supernaturalgirl87
Summary: Carries on from Here with me. The brothers are still apart. Is Dean born to be a killer? What happens when a new power takes an interest in one of the brothers? How do you stop it?
1. 3 months earlierEase my pain

Part 2:The Unforgiven

Chapter one: 3 months earlier/ease my pain

"Sam will you hurry your ass out of bathroom, you've been in there for an hour now?" he hammered his fist against the door waiting as patiently as he could but being him he was failing " Sam? What the hell are you doing in there, theres no need to make yourself pretty for me your already an ugly-" the door swung open immediatly there stood Sam dripping wet with only a towel round him.

" ive been in there for 10 minutes Dean, your just too damn impatient"

Dean smirked "yea whatever dude just get changed we leave in 15" he slide past Sam heading into the bathroom grabbing some clean clothes on the way " you better of left me some hot water"

Sam rolled his eyes keeping hold of the towel round his waist making sure it wouldnt slide off " Dean I really think we should stay another night...just to be safe" he called out to the bathroom door.

He leaned his ear against the door, the shower was running so he knew that Dean wasnt going to reply, he let out a heavy sigh heading over to his bed, pulling out some clean clothes, getting changed. He then pulled out his laptop doing some last minute surfing before Dean made another appearence.

A couple of minutes later Dean returned full clothed and clean " alrighty lets get outta here" he loosened up his muscles heading round towards his own bed which was covered with weopens, ammo and several clothing ,whereas Sams was clean and tidy.

Sam glanced up not convinced it was over yet "No Dean I dont care what you say im staying here... this is not over, I still think we should stay another night I just-"

Dean interuppted " Oh come on Sammy we finished it off, Nancy Ellis wont be terroising any other kiddies anytime soon, we should just get outta here man" he begged.

"I know but Im not sure Dean I just have a bad feeling is all"

Dean rolled his eyes packing up his duffle bag " you always have a bad feeling,its not one of those spine tingling psychic visions is it?"

Sam shook his head " no I dont think so, I just I dont feel right" he stared down at the floor.

Dean watched his brother carefully, he always had moments like these and they meant nothing what makes now any different. .

" Dude please cant we just go im sick of this damn town"

Sam couldnt help but snigger a little at the look of Deans face, at how badly he actually wanted to leave, the eagerness to just leave this town and never return, they did have alot of bad luck with this hunt I mean they had a crazy bitch try and kill them, who wouldnt want to leave. He eventually gave in "Alright..we can go, just give me a moment to pack up"

"thank you"

A few minutes later they both found themselves in the impala driving off to god knows where. The roads were quiet too quiet which unsettled Sam but he wasnt going to say anything he'd only piss off Dean " so where are we headed?"

Dean concentrated on the road giving a quick glance over at Sam before looking back to the road " Erm I havent decided yet, maybe we can go to Calfornia bang Jessica Alba...man that chick is hot"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean " is that all you think about, you need to start gettting your head out of the clouds and start thinking realistically, not everything revolves around you and sex"

Dean raised an eyebrow " geez lighten up Sammy what rattled your cage I was only making a suggestion just calm down before you give yourself a heart attack" he sighed " we can do something else if you want"

Sam wasnt in the mood, he was cranky,tired and wanted a nice soft bed to lay in and knowing his brother they wouldnt be anywhere near a bed for a while, well maybe Dean and some random chick he's hooked up with while he's left to sort things out on his own, it was times like these that Sam hated having a brother.

"well whats wrong with you?"

" nothing" he mumbled, he slightly looked over at Dean who was not convinced " NOTHING..alright im fine, I just wish that sometimes you would respect me and dont always think about yourself because lately thats all it ever is, me me me and my one night stands its like I dont exist anymore Dean, like you dont want me around"

Dean was rather surprised by Sam response " excuse me? your not happy being here Sammy i'll drop you off somewhere?"

" I dont mean that Dean..I just want you to listen to me for once and respect what I want to do now and again, is that really too much to ask?" he rubbed his head a shooting pain appearing." oh perfect" he knew what was coming.

Dean turned away from him glaring a little " fine" he answered plainly " well then Dexter what does Sam WInchester want to do, huh, come on enlighten me?"

Sam stared into space his head pounding his body tensing up, limbs becoming sweaty " Dean stop the car" he pleaded gripping hold of the Deans shoulder, he panted looking up at Dean " Dean STOP THE GOD DAMN CAR"

Dean jumped a little not sure how to take Sams little outburst" Sam..Sammy whats wrong?" he looked up and widened his eyes as a bright shining light was spotlighted across his face.

CRASH.

Sam shot up from his bed the haunting memory of the crash coming back to him. It was the fifth night in a row he had the dream, it just wouldnt leave him alone, like it was telling him something, the same recurring dream. Even after he had been in a coma for months he still didnt understand why, was this just a normal coincidence due to the crash or something supernatural? To Sams mind he was completely clueless.

He surfed on his laptop a thought cropped up on his mind, what could his brother be doing..where was he after they departed. The way they had lefted things back at the hospital made him feel guilty.. like he blamed himself, it was after all him who started the arguement, like usual.

He may not of known where Dean was but he hoped that he was safe and not in trouble, he could never forgive himself if something bad happened to him. 

The sky was jet black, approx 8 o clock in the evening and Sam had been in research mode for at least 5 hours, just to find a way to explain why or what couldve caused his insane nightmare.

Two hours passed...nothing.

Another hour passed..nothing.

Another hour and he still had nothing,he must've gotten through about 15 cups of coffee to keep him awake, but still the only lead he got was a _mara_, and for some reason he doubted they were the cause. All the research and he had zilch. He decided to give in for the night

**Blue Moon StripClub, Phoenix**

Business was usually good this time of night, a great crowd alot of dancers, great music and mostly alot of old folk spending they're daily earnings perving on the feminine species, and this night was no different. In the background played some techno rave clubby type music the type that made you want to strip to your underwear and let the rest of the night take its course mostly that meant sex. The club was pretty crowded, there were your regular drunks who were just there to get some ,whereas others respected the women for who they were.

Dean Wincester stared up a cheeky smile on his face " you look very pretty tonight" he told her flashing her a $20 bill.

The stripper was short, brunette wearing hardly anything, she grinned down at Dean pouring him a drink "your not so bad yourself handsome" she toyed with his ear pulling a cheeky smile over at him "dont you go anywhere i'll be right back" she slowly strolled off, turning her head a little flashing him a smile and then dissapeared round the corner.

Dean smirked " believe me im glued to my seat..hurry back im missing you already" he sighed sipping his drink slowly.

A few minutes later she returned all of her attention focused on him " So whats your name handsome, havent seen you round these parts before?" she turned flashing her rear end in his face. " your not a newbie are you?" she turned round lifting her leg sitting on top of him, and went to kiss his neck.

Dean pulled a cheeky smile and laughed faintly" why do I look like a newbie..do I look like I dont belong?"

The stripper smiled staring down at him stroking his cheek gently, it was as if she felt sympathy for him " you look lonely" she answered looking into his emerald green eyes. "you havent lost anyone have you?"

Dean smiled weakly a bit annoyed with himself that a complete stranger could see right through him"no honey im doing just fine trust me...now why dont you show me what you got hmm im not here to talk about me" he pulled an artifical smile flashing her another $20 bill. This was one of the only ways he could hide the pain that he was going through bottling up his feelings, however with this girl he wanted to open up, it somehow felt easier telling a complete stranger your problems than someone your close to you " alright you've seen right through me..honestly yeah me and brother we had this major arguement and it hurt me pretty bad you know-" he wasnt even paying attention to the fact that this girl was all over him "its like he blames me for the crash, like I was responsible for his nightmare, and I dont even know what happened" he sighed looking up at the girl " your even listening to a word I say are you princess?"

The stripper giggled flirtaciously while kissing Deans neck, almost sucking at it " of course I am" she ruffled up his hair giving him a lapdance.

Dean laughed not convinced one bit " right" he stared up at her, licking his lips as he played with his amulet round his neck " so whats your name huh, cause im guessing it isnt Candycane?" he raised his eyesbrows staring up at the label on her outfit.

The stripper laughed " how do you know, could be I may just have really insane parents who have obsessive compulsive disorder over christmas" she smiled " but no your right, this is just my stage name my real names Kathy" she put his arm round him " and who are you tall dark and handsome?"

Dean put his head to the side and smirked pulling Kathy closer to him, he gently pulled a strand of her hair back, chuckling to himself "you'll see"

Laughter echoed through the small one bedroomed studio apartment, laughter then screaming, then more laughter, the room was badly lit, the lights flickering ever so often, as for the rest of the room, it was littered with dirty laundry, empty fast food wrappers and crawling with bugs, not exactly somewhere you'd call sanitary.

"OH behave"

Dean smirked shifting over in the rather crowded double bed staring at her after theyre night of passion he pulled her hair back "i havent had a night like this for a long time" he smiled." you've made me a very happy guy"

Kathy raised an eyebrow staring at him and smiled "sex makes you happy..you get off on it..I saw what you were like, you were lusting after me, and boy it felt good" she giggled."you see I know all about you an your needs"

Dean grinned, it was so true " you really think you can read me after only two hours of knowing me?" he pulled the sheet up a little " go ahead" sitting up slightly.

Kathy stared at him turning away from him and smiled grabbing a hair bobble and tied her hair up " I think your afraid of commitment" she paused a moment "so you sell yourself everything night to a different girl knowing that your never going to see them again" she stared down gently running her fingers down his stomach " your on a mission, you have another life and you feel its your responsibilty to save people, but you want to be normal,you cant love but you want to..how much I got right so far?" she stared up at him seductively, running her finger tips along his lips.

Dean rested his head on the cold pillow and smiled " spot on..good job Kathy you know all about me..congratulations" he sat up more "atleast you dont think im a stark raving lunatic like my brother does, I mean for me to just take an innoncent life, its crazy right, I mean would you really call me a killer?" he got up and frowned grabbing the whiskey that was on the counter looking out the slightly dirty window, not caring that he was fully naked "I've done some things in my life that im not proud of and i wanna change..I just dont know how"

Kathy smiled looking over at him and walked over to the window beside him, wrapping her arms round his waist "you will, in time you'll come to see who you really are" she pulled a small smile looking up at Dean, she went up on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately on the lips, she smirked her eyes turning black " a killer".


	2. Nowhere to hide

Chapter 2: nowhere to hide

**Medical Centre,**

**Stanford University CA 2001**

" settle down settle down, come on every one quiet" the large lectuer hall at Sanford University was full of students of every race,colour, gender,clique and even sexual orientation. " OkayI think thats it for today thats it for today, I want your assignements in by the end of the week, your free to go" the tall, slim professeur stood up tall and strong slightly mimicing one of those politicians that you would usually find declaring world peace and promising his people a better country,a better society, the usual broken promises.

Dr Metcalf an upstanding citezen always paying his taxes and never, ever got in trouble. He slowly packed up his bag heading down the stairs feeling a light breeze brush past him, he found it rather odd how it was windy indoors,but decided that it was his own imagination, after all he had just taught a class full wannabe doctors, he was probably tired. He turned to face the lecteur hall switching off the light taking another look, getting a feeling of paranoia, something was definatley not right. He spun round facing away from the room a shiver running down his spine "Hello?" he called out getting no reply, he laughed shaking his head knowing that it was probably nothing " come on pull it together" he told himself as he locked up the door to his classroom. He turned and gasped seeing the silouette of a rather slim and tall man " can..can I help you?"

There was no response from the mysterious man, he stood staring, you could just see his eyes shining through the light.

"erm you missed the class it ended 15 minutes ago" he kept his eye on him, making sure that he kept his distance from this mysterious man, something about him made Metcalf feel extremly nervous.

The deep voiced man slowly came forward "thats okay"

Metcalf stepped back again "Look im a very busy man, if you want to make an appointment I'll be happy to-"

"Are you afraid to die Dr Metcalf?" he interuppted staring him right in those deep emerald eyes that had witness so much life, so much death, seen so many faces and taught so many, this according to this dark mysterious man that was standing before the professser knew this was his last word.

Metcalf widened his eyes, not knowing what to do, or how to get out of this, even how to respondto such a question " I dont want any trouble, please whatever you want i'll give you it, please" he begged his heart pounded hard in his chest, falling to his knees.

The man stepped forward a grin on his face "Im looking for the one, the salvation the one who will lead us to glory" he close his eyes for a while "and judging by the look of fear on your face, your not him" with that he opened his eyes, the colour of black betraying him as he stared at his relection through the glass on the door.

Using his superstrength, not that he was superman or anything, but it was useful in times like these, he threw the poor helpless professer against the wall, hearing him scream in agony, then there was silence.

Metcalf was dead, drowing in a pool of his own blood, the poor unfortunate soul hanging ever so slightly over the edge of the door, a blade of glass sticking right through the middle of him.

"you've got nowhere to hide my son,come out its time to play" Now those were his last words.

**Medical Centre,  
Stanford University CA**

**Present day.**

While observing the scene where it happened, Sam wondered what made a completely normal man want to kill another for no reason, what was his motive? Sam traced through his notes flicking through the pages of his notebook, he never understood the minds of serial killers, maybe he shouldve taken pyscology instead of Law at University.

_Dr Henry Metcalf,37 recently divorced, was thrown against the glass window of his own classroom_. Sam let out a heavy sigh as he continued reading his notes, _Killer is suspected to be 6 foot tall,caucasian with dark hair._ As Sam inspected the picture he managed to get from the police database he got a sudden feeling of worry as he had a slight resemblance to Dean,it happened 6 years ago so it could've been Dean who had commited this murder and he never knew it, if only his father was around, he could find out what Dean was like before they met up again in his room at Stanford when Jess was alive and everything was normal and safe. Another thing that troubled him was why he didnt know anything about this when he had enrolled at Stanford the year after, surely they wouldve informed theyre students of the events that had happened on campus.

"what do you think Bobby huh, you dont think?" againg Sam was having doubts about his brother.

" Sam please you have to let it go, your brother is not a murderer,you keep thinking that you wont be able to get him back"

Sam was still doubtful but nodded in agreement anyways " yea..so we just have to find out who it is and why they did it" he sighed" well thats going to be easy" he mumbled sarcastically to himself.

Bobby looked around the campus" i'll go interview some of the students, see if they knew this-" he leaned over to find the name "Dr Metcalf, you go do the same, we'll meet back up here in half an hour okay?" he didnt let Sam answer him, he disspeared through the ocean full of students.

Sam wet his lips and sighed putting a hand in his casual yet classy suit " excuse me?" he stopped a group of four kids "Im sorry to bother you, im detective David Bryan" he flashed his fake badge and pulled a convincing smile " you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?" he slipped his badge into his pocket.

One of them looked up at Sam trying to stop himself from laughing, he must of been talking about something rather amusing before being interuppted by Sam "Yea of course detective how can we be of service?" 

Sam grinned once more "I wont keep you guys long, I was just wondering weather you knew this man we;re reopening some of our unsolved cases, lucky me I have this one?" he showed them the photo he had of Metcalf letting them all have a clear look at it.

One of the other students frowned this one seemed to be the quieter one of the group "I know him thats Dr Metcalf, he used to be my tutor before well-" he bowed his head down sadly. " he was really great you know, caring always putting others first, I have no idea why anyone would want to hurt a man like him"

Sam listened to him and nodded " he didnt have any enemies that you know of, anyone that would want to hurt him?"

" No not at all, he was the most loveable character ever,every class with funny bones, erm the model skelton, he used to always crack a joke making out that the skelton could speak he was a joker like that, he was the most dedicated out of all the medical staff" he laughed a little "I promise you there is no one who would have a grudge against him or want to hurt him, it just makes no sense"

Sam pulled a sympathetic smile" well im sorry he's seems like a nice man shame his life ended like that" he closed up his little notepad and sighed " thanks for your help" he left them to it without another word, not having alot of luck at all.

Approximately fifteen minutes later Bobby returned looking pissed and harassed.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Bobby hissed irritated " I hate further education,you cant do what you want to do, the teachers are smug bastards and the students theyre up theyre own asses, I mean why would you want this to spend 4 years of your life"

Sam raised an eyebrow laughing a little awkwardly, after all he spent pretty much 2 years of his life here " yea thanks"

Bobby glanced up wondering why Sam sounded offended " we should check out the crime scene"

Sam sighed " already done it, theres no sign of EMF, no traces of sulphur,nothing, its like it never happened..maybe we jumped the gun on this one, maybe its just a normal natural human murder"

Bobby shook his head getting irritated as he pushed his way through the impossible crowd for of students " yea no I dont think so" he finally managed to get himself away from them " Ellen told me theres definately something supernatural about this we just need to find out what".

**Kathys Loft,  
Phoenix  
12.00pm**

Dean groaned feeling something tickling his nose " ugh no not yet" he turned over waving his hand over his face, like swotting a fly. It appeared again, he groaned once more opening his eyes and glared " SAM" he sat up in fright, but it wasnt Sam, he shifted and smirked " oh its you surprise surprise"

Kathy grinned " well who else did you think it was huh..come on" she smiled falling onto the bed.

Dean felt like his head was about to explode " hmm why do I feel like im about to die?" he laughed rubbing his forehead.

Kathy raised an eyebrow at him running her fingers along his dimples " hmm probably from all the whiskey and hardcore sex" she smirked laying flat out n the bed a proud smile on her face " best night of my life"

Dean burst out laughing " oh really well im glad you had fun I think im going to throw up"

Kathy pouted mockinly feeling sorry for him " aww poor baby" she smiled running her hands through his hair "Listen Dean, I need to be honest with you about something"

Dean wasnt exactly paying attention, he had his head over the edge of the bed, ready to throw up " what your not going to tell me your secretly a man because id be really uncomfortable with that" he smirked.

Kathy rolled her eyes " No..its...you have to look at me"

Dean slowly stared at her and sighed " alright hot stuff whats the big confession?"

Kathy smiled weakly pulling herself away a little and softly sighed feeling a little embarassed " I really like you Dean..well alot and-" she stared up her eyes glowing black.

Dean stared at her not sure what to say "your a demon" he responded and gulped " so why arent I heading for the holy water?"

Kathy shrugged her eyes returning to normal " Go ahead kill me if you must"

Dean raised an eyebrow " now why would I want to do that..this is been the best week of my life, theres no way im getting rid of you and so your a demon nothing wrong with that"

Kathy moved towards him and put her arms round him " thank you"


	3. the drugs dont work

Chapter 3:The drugs dont work.

**Cathys Loft 2pm**

The misty air blanketed and created what looked like a force field along the window pane, you couldnt see a thing,you would of thought that the windows had been boarded up. It wasnt unusual for this time of year as it was the middle of November, however if you lived in a place like this, a small damp apartment with half the walls falling apart you'd wish for something a little different.

Dean sighed as he sank back into the brown leather sofa shivering every so often "How the hell can you live like this" he huffed shouting to the other end of the room, not catching what Cathy had said " its freaking freezing in here"

Cathy rolled her eyes as she came through to the living that Dean was in "dont be such a baby, its really not that bad" she answered back towel drying her hair " also it would help if you werent in your underwear, not that im complaining" she smirked going round to him, sitting on his lap and wrapped her legs round his waist"you look rather sexy in just your boxers, with those goosebumps all over you" she put her arms round his neck.

Dean grinned pulling a proud smile " I blame you" he looked her in her hazel brown eyes, the normal ones not the ones of her alter ego, the eyes that reflected her true identity. He smiled weakly tapping her on the nose as he threw her off him retrieving some clothes "we soo need to get out of this place...we've been in lockdown for what 3 days now..that roomie of yours will probably be getting pissed bringing us take out everyday"

Cathy sunk into the sofa rolling around giggling to herself " nah he dont mind, he's my bitch, we all have our purposes here, he brings us the goods and you" he stared up at him watching as he put on his shirt "you give me angry, hardcore sex"

Dean shrugged "I aim to please" he sighed pulling a small smile finishing up buttoning up his shirt " alright I need me some greasy high chlolestoral food" he patted his stomach " care to escort me?"

Cathy shrugged noticing her roomie heading through the door holding a brown paper bag in his hand,a small smile creased up on her face watching as he went through, she then looked up at Dean "why dont you go on ahead, I need to get myself changed, but i'll meet you kay babe?"

Dean smiled and nodded " yea sure" he sighed " dont be too long okay?" with that he left.

Cathy removed the smile off her face and rolled her eyes " Thank you...where the hell have you been, trying to keep that one entertained is hard, theres only so much sex you can have" she sighed "did you bring it?" she asked a little impatiently.

The room mate pulled a small smile " babe?..thats adorable" he chuckled rolling his eyes as he set himself down removing from the brown paper bag a small plastic container " I got it, one drop of this and your worst nightmares will come true" he grinned.

**Diner  
California  
Same time**

Sam inspected his notes over and over again..there was no sight of where the proffesser was buried so a salt and burn was out of the question, the only information he had was the description of the killer, how he died and when he died. he was failing to solve this case...why? Mostly because he was stressing over losing his brother to a stupid arguement, so many times he wanted to call him tell him that he was sorry, but knowing Deans arrogance he wouldnt forgive that easy, but it was worth a shot right? _Yea right who are you trying to kid._ Resisting temptation was hard, he didnt want to seem weak by giving in, not being able to do this case on his own, but at the same time he wanted his brother back, so called him up.

Dean jumped as his phone rang, he couldnt be bothered seeing who it was " hello?"

Sam let out sigh of relief just hearing his brothers again made him feel a bit better, that he was alive " hey Dean"

Dean chuckled as he strolled down the street to the diner "hey hey little brother I thought you had forgotten me" he pulled a wide but slightly false smile.

Sam cleared his throat "no I didnt forget, I just... I need your help, this case im working on"

" Oh really..you need my help and in what way can I help you hey Sammy do please explain"

Sam rolled his eyes sitting back on the cushioned seats, he could tell by the sound of Deans voice that he was going to be stubborn about this, he usually was, he never let things drop and always insisted on winning the arguement,why he couldnt let this drop he had no clue, it was just a silly arguement that shouldnt of happened in the first place.

" Dean please dont be like that, no matter what I said im still your brother and I love you..please I need your help"

" you need my help, but im a killer Sam what could a murderous cold blooded killer do except well kill things" Dean retorted.

Sam groaned not in the mood for Deans attittude " quit being a stubborn ass,you know i didnt mean any of those things" he wiped his brow getting himself stressed out.

Dean smirked "yea whatever dude I really dont give a shit anymore what you think of me"

Sam rubbed his lips together swapping his mobile form one ear to other while licking his lips, he was not convinced on bit by his response " really? you just dont care...thats a load of crap Dean" he took a deep breath " even in the twisted head of yours I know that somewhere inside you care"

Dean remained silent, secretly inside he want to give his little brother a hug and tell him that it was okay,that he was okay, but his typical Dean way wouldnt let him speak the truth. _I love you Sammy and im sorry._

"I gotta go Sammy okay you can do this on your own" he hung up on him without another word.

Sam was left astonished, he sat there frozen in thought, it quickly drifted when Sam threw his phone on the table " you coward". He just wanted his brother to admit the truth of what he was feeling, it was the same thing over and over again and Sam was sick of it, he made the decision that he wasnt cleaning up Deans messes or even attempting to bring him back...Dean was all alone.

"That seemed to be a very heated conversation there detective" A new voice responded.

Sam jumped and looked up at the person sitting opposite him "Hey your the kid I interviewed back at Sanford, what you doing all the way in this part of town?"

"Its not that far out, im here just hanging out with some of my friends, theyre next door raiding the candy store, needed some air and I saw you in here" he smiled " hows he investigation going anyways, you found his killer yet?"

Sam glanced up at the kid and forced a small smile, it wasnt very convincing" its going slow, im getting nowhere at all"

The kid shrugged " well I could give you a hand..justice and all"

Sam looked at the kid lightly surprised a part of him reminded himself of him as a student..determined and able.

" you really want to help me?" He asked not sure weather or not to trust him or not." erm yea I guess so, i cant do it alone anyway and my brother.well lets not go there" he pulled a fake smile " Im Sam"

" Lucas" he held out his hand and shook Sams and nodded" but what about that partner of yours..the older dude?"

Sam handed his note across to Lucas and sighed "I still need to check the cctv check if theres anything suspious and oh erm him yea thats..erm..he had to jet,called in or another case" he quickly lied, he watched as Lucas looked through the notes "I still need to take a look at the cctv"

Lucas raised an eyebrow " isnt that the first thing your meant to do check the cctv I mean dude come on" He looked up at Sam who had his eyebrow raised up " I've watched alot of detective shows i know how these thing work"

Sam snatched back the notes " this isnt Hollywood Lucas alright its dangerous out there, this is real even the hero could die in this one...im not letting you out of my sight you got that"

Lucas gave a nod " sure I just want justice i'll do whatever it takes to find his killer"

**Back in Lousianna**

Meanwhile back in lousianna Dean arrived back at Cathys " I got us some grub" he frowned as the room was silent" Cathy?" he called.

He browsed the interior of the loft, staring up at the crack in the corner of the ceiling, the wind whistling its tune " CATHY?" he called out again more louder this time, he breathed heavily the darkness of the loft creeping and slithering through surrounding him, he felt the condenstation from his breath float up as he made his way round the small boxed living room with just one tatty old sofa. _She couldnt of left there was no way. She was here somewhere..but where._

"Cathy where are you?"

Cathy tapped Dean on the shoulder " yo cutie im right behind you?" she grinned spinning him round, she went up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss " did you miss me that much?"

Dean practically jumped out of his skin " no..i mean yess i missed you..where were you?"

Cathy had the look in her eyes, she smirked batting her eyelashes " screwing Sisco...honestly he's alot better than you, you know I like it rough but Sisco-" she chuckled spinning round "he just makes it rougher and harder and more pleasureable"

Dean stared at her pulling away from her, honestly he wasnt surprised, she was a demon,they like to break and destroy and turn your world upside down, he turned away from her " using me for your own pleasures...now thats something I never-" he couldnt string a sentence together, he turned back to face her and slapped her in the face " you cold hard bitch"

Cathy chuckled and pouted " aww poor baby..did I break your poor brittle heart?"

Dean tried to keep things together, honestly it was true he loved her, he didnt think it was possible but this girl meant everything to him " where is he im gonna kill him?"

Cathy motioned him towards the bedroom " happy killing"

Dean pushed his way through to the bedroom Sisco, the room mate lying comfortably on the bed a small smile on his face.

"evening Dean..how are you feeling today?" he asked in a doctory type voice.

" pissed off, you?"

Sisco sat up slightly and crossed his legs the same proud smile on his face "I think im in love".

Dean glared, he stood there frozen, he wanted to beat the shit out of this guy but something inside his head told him not to, its no neccessary, it wont solve anything, you shoulve seen this coming.

"im getting out of here, you two enjoy yourselves"

" but where are you going to go Dean hmm?" he heard Cathy respond from behind him " you've got know where to go"

Dean had a blank expression on his face, he shrugged uncaringly "ive been on my own before" he falsely smiled " Sam will-"

" Sam? The brother who thinks your a cold blooded killer? Come on Dean, he's not going to want you back." Cathy circled round him lightly stroking his cheek, she fainlty chuckled " he thinks your a screw up, a bad omen...secretly I bet he's partying..we are all youve got"

Dean shook his head " Your wrong.Sam didnt mean it..i know he didnt"

Sisco rolled his eyes " you really dont know your brother at all do you Dean? He doesnt want you...accept it"

Cathy pulled a cheeky smiled runing her hands through his hair " im sorry I said what I said, I jsut wanted to get your attention...I would never sleep with Sisco, you the only one for me..stay with us please" she begged.

Sisco gasped "sitting right here"

There was a slight pause between the three of them, Cathy smirked "Me you and Sisco...we could make history..save the world...you want to save the world dont you?"

Dean barely even nodded.

"Then stay?"

Dean took a look at them both a small smile creeping up on his face " Okay"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Control

Chapter 4:Control

_"Sam doesnt trust me..dont think he ever will now, everytime he looks at me he's just going to see the killer in me and not the loving caring brother he's always known...one job...look out for Sammy,keep him safe" _

_"Maybe I am just a killer"_

_" Im all you've got"_

Dean stared back at his own reflection as he slipped on his black trench coat, the same memories spiralling through his head,devils gate..mum burning on the ceiling..so much fire,Sam's coma everything coming back to him. This was the day..the day his life would change, he knew that much. He had no memory of the previous day or so everyone thought he pouted, slipping a pistol down the back of his Jeans putting on his game face.

" you all ready my little tropper?" came the sound of Cathy,hovering slightly through the door, she had that look about her, like she meant trouble, but then trouble was her middle name.

Dean spun round and smiled "dont call me that and yeah im ready" he cleared his throat, his deep emerald twinkling in the dark lit room, he rubbed his lips and turned round to face her "im ready" he repeated once more.

Cathy put his arms round his waist leading him out of the bathroom"its going to be a good night, you'll finally understand what we've been talking about" she rested her chin on his right shoudler going up on her tiptoes so that she was the same height as him.

Dean glanced up at Sisco completely ignoring him as he strolled out of the bathroom, he pulled away from Cathy needing his space " right saving the world? I cant wait" he forced a smile.

Cathy pouted putting her hand on his warm cheeks,stroking them gently " Hey come on..cheer up" she turned him round stroking his cheek gently staring up at him,she pulled herself up to her tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

Dean responded back with a slight tug on her maroon coloured t-shirt accepting the kiss, he pulled her closer wrapping his strong manly arms round her waist letting her do the rest, he found himself pinned to the wall being kissed in several places, he couldnt help but laugh, that was his weakness,a girl coming onto him " Steady on...we're saving the world remember..we have no time for this" he grinned half joking.

Cathy pouted pulling him down " cant we just multi task?" she let out a sheepish giggle stroking the side of his face again loving the feeling of it, the stubble from his cheek prickling her, he hadnt shaved in weeks,not that it bothered her or anything,she love facial hair on a man, it was the way she liked them, all natural none of that plastic surgery crap or the metrosexual I love to be perfect and I love myself mumbojumbo, with Dean he was just himself and not really caring about his appearence, well he did but not in the way that those celebrities you see flashing themselves on display like theyre going to be auctioned off for big bucks..nah Dean he was different,special, he knows who he is and he's not afraid to be that person, or at least thats the impression she got from him.

" we could multitask but peoples live are at stake here..we can get to the good stuff after kay?"

He took a couple of moments watching her in her own little dream world "erm helloo..earth to Cathy are you in there?" he laughed waving a hand in front of her face.

Cathy stared into space for a moment and nodded,a bad feeling wshed over her suddenly she turned away from him"im sorry i cant do this-" she stormed off upset leaving no explanation for her sudden dissapearence.

Dean raised an eyebrow a little confused " okay what the hell was all that about..was it about last night..the fight we had because I remember everything" he stared up at Sisco who now seemed to be completely clueless.Dean on the other hand wasnt angry nor was he happy infct he was extremly confused one minute they were happy hten something prevented them from going any further.

"What fight..shes never mentioned anything about a fight?" He moved further to him " Dean you were out last night on a hunt, erm poltergeist I think..this is the first time youve seen Cathy all day"

Dean stared at him confused " no..you and Cathy you were...I dont know but you were together I remember you forced me to stay..i dont know how you did that either but..but I know it"

Sisco sat upright in his seat as he sat down on the damaged one seater in the corner of the room looking up at Dean squinting his eyes at him as though he was thinking.

Dean frowned at him "what is it?"

Sisco stood up rubbing the back of his neck a little distressed like he knew what he was going through" i dont know...i guess maybe...is there anything else you remember,stuff your confused about,that you want to talk about but your afraid to?"

"no Dr Phill but if I ever need to talk then i'll give you a bell" he let out heavy sigh sitting back down again,and put his head in his hands in frustration " i just dont know anymore everythings soo jacked up, what am I doing here, I shouldnt be here I should be out fighting the good ight nd insted im here with you two chuckleheads, I just have to get out of here, escape this madness"

Sisco stared up at him and weakly smiled "yes I understand I really do, you feel lost and confused, all there is inside you is an empty shell thats slowly filling up with rage and confusion begging to come crawling out and cause chaos..the burden of being half demon, you have the power but the emotions and soul of a human" he looked down t the ground " I know what your going through Dean becuse I think ou and me are going through the same thing"

Dean gave a nod " well we have to find whoever is doing this..then it'll all be over"

The sun was about to set as Sam unlocked the door to his small and cheap motel room, not like he could afford the five star treatment you'd get at the Hilton nop it was one bed and a small sink, the basics, he reached over switching on the light squinting as his eyes tried to adjust to the brightness of it. The place was a mess, leftover fast food from nights ago covering his bed, he threw them to the ground and sat down looking up "I just cant" he must've been in mid conversation.

Lucas leaned against the doorframe and sighed shaking his head " why not..he's your brother,he'll want to see you I know youve had your differences in the past but your stronger together"

Sam sighed once more "he's better off on his own" trufully he wanted Dean back but he just wanted to prove to himself he could do this saving the world gig on his own not only to Dean but to himself.

Lucas smiled weakly "you need you brother Sam, I mean think about it what if tomorrow something bad happens to him, like a freak accident and he died you'd feel pretty awful not seeing him again,you'd hate yourself forever"

Sam's eyes widened "what?" he shot up"no dont say that, he wont die not now not ever"

"aha that got you shaking in your boots you see what im saying you cant live without him" he stared at him handing him his mobile "call him"

Sam locked his eyes upon the mobile phone hesisitting to take it at first but grabbed it anyway " what am I supposed to say its been too long, what if he doesnt want to know"

Lucas shuck his head"well you'll never now unless you call him"

He rolled his eyes dialling up Deans mobile and waited patiently not getting an answer, Dean usually answered his phone straight away. "He's not picking up, I knew he-" he stopped dead and gulped s he heard his brother voice on the other line "hey Dean..its Sam"

to be continued...


	5. Reunion

Chapter 5:Reunion

3 months,60 days this is how long the brothers had been apart, the longest time ever for either of them, there was never time they were apart even as kids, his father made sure of that,and what split them part a stupid fight about Dean being a murderer, pathetic really if you think about it the point of the fight and everything just seemed pointless now that he thought back to it. Sam Winchester sat cupping the mug of his vanilla half caff latte, he took a small sip of it and sighed waiting as patiently as he could for his brother to arrive, it was going to be wierd seeing him again it seemed like forever since they last met up,he was just happy he had agreed to meet up, he nervously checked his watch it was exactly 2.00pm, he should be here any minute. He wasnt exactly sure what he was going to say to him when he did see him..._just be yourself Sam thats all you need to do_,he had no time to decide because there he was coming through the door of the cafe, he heard the ring of the bell on top of the door as he did, he gulped putting his he down little.

Dean wrapped his navy blue hoodie round his body snuggling into it as he went right inside he looked around not sure if Sam was here yet, he ordered up a coffee and walked through stopping at the first table.

"well if it isnt mophead, afternoon bro" he sat himself down opposite him and weakly smiled at the same Sam he remembered,nothing had changed about his appearence, although his hair seemed to be longer "you look good"

Sam stared up at his older brother the brother who he had looked up to since he was four years old the brother who he wanted to be like, who had followed his back for all these years,all it took was three words to make him feel awkward round him "how are you?"

"Never been better Sammy" he leaned on the table forgetting about the arguement they had what 3 months ago it as kind of a blur now, he forced a smile getting right to it before the botherly banter began.

"I think we needed this,some time apart to reflect back on the choices we've made in life and change the future for the better"he cleared his throat taking his coffee from the waitress as she slide the mug off the tray and placed it on the table"thank you" he grinned at the waitress as she walked away. He looked back up at his brother and forced a small yet awkward smile, he cleared his throat taking a small sip from his coffee.

Sam remained silent still feeling slightly guilty about everything that had happened his palms sweating, he awkwardly smiled also " Dean I-I-Im sorry for doubting you-"

Dean raised his hand up to stop him going any further " what I tell you..no chicflick moments...its in the past"

Sam laughed and nodded licking his lips together and shrugged wanting to lighten the mood "alright..bitch"

"jerk"Dean answered back a smirk on his face," im real glad your okay Sammy?"

Sam shrugged looking up at him "so tell me what exactly have you been up to hmm, and please keep it clean" he sat back in his seat resting his arms up on the back of the padded seating.

Dean weakly smiled staring into space " I erm...not much really few jobs here and there you know because people need saving,fight the good fight as trimuph so nicely says in his song-"

Sam rolled his eyes, him and his classic rock music well he had changed much I guess that was a good thing,meant he was wrong about all of this,all this time he had doubts about wheather his brother was a raving pyscho, but then Sams mind had been broken, twisted and torn into believing Dean was a killer when in a coma, sure he did kill things for a living, but things that were asking or it, evil,not innocent people..like Jo who he saw being raped,tortured then murdered right infront of his eyes by his own flesh and blood, but that wasnt Dean, Dean was good person, who had bad things happen to him and he didnt blame him for that I guess he just took things in a bad way. 

The brothers ended up talking for hours about everything hunts they had been on, the past and much more the hours when by and it was night, they were now both in the same motel room chatting away to themselves merrily passing the occassional banter.

"so tell me about this case your working on, you say a college professeur was murdered on campus?"

Sam scurried through all his paperwork organising it so that Dean could read through it easily handing it over to him, he spinned on his chair turning to face Dean "yup, Dr Henry Metcalf, he taught a human genetics course at Sanford"

Dean raised up an eyebrow " huh interesting you get a description of the suspect" he looked through all the paperwork finding the description that Sam had scribbled so messily. He read through it thoroughily and frowned at the description it sounded exactly like Sisco but it couldnt of been him right, he was on the good side,thats what he thought anyways, he contiued reading through it trying to block out of his mind his previous life before his reunion with his brother.

" I got no clue dude sounds to me like this is a job for the cops, let them deal with it"

Sam raised an eyebrow "come again?" he was slightly shocked by Deans answer.

Dean threw back the papers to Sam and shrugged heading over to the sink to splash his face with water "what? sorry but this doesnt sound like our kinda gig okay, sounds to me like a normal homicide not supernatural in anyway"

Sam still looked over at him a little curious as to why Dean didnt want to take this case on, he had the distinct feeling he was hiding something from him, but knowing him he was going to share.

"what if it is though..ive looked into it Dean and this definately looks like our kinda thing, just come with me to the campus tomorrow and we can check it out together, you can meet Lucas" he put bluntly.

Again Dean gave his litle brother the what the hell are you talking about look"Lucas? He your new boyfriend? You finally coming out of the closet, I mean with a haircut like that-"

Sam scowled at his brother making him stop "NO...he's a student at Sanford, he knew the professer in his freshman year, he's actually been very helpful"

Dean couldnt help but snigger "right I bet he has, bet he's been very helpful know what I mean" he nudged his brother in the arm and winked a cheeky and mischevious smile on his face loving how much he could easily wind up his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes"yuhuh whatever Dean get that little fantasy out of your mind because its not happening" he lay back on the chair "so you coming tomorrow or not?"

Dean continued to chuckle" sure why not, if you insist".

**Next Morning**

Dean was up an bout nd it was only 5am, this must've been the earliest he had ever been awake in his entire life, he was never an early bird if he hd the choice he would live in his bed but nop he didnt have a choice not when people needed saving, his excuse for today though well thats another story. He hadnt slept a wink all night,something was stopping him,something in the back of his mind that wouldnt let go "your a killer Dean, your going to hurt alot of people" he looked away from his reflection that was staring back at him hearing Sam wake.

"morning nancyboy..coffee over there if you want some"

Sam jumped out of his skin, not expecting his brother to be soo close, also he wasnt used to having him around "erm..oh...right sure thanks" he smiled sitting up"did you get any sleep last night?" he turned noticing that Deans bed hadnt even been slept in.

" a bit yea"

Sam rolled his eyes " yea right" he pulled himself out of bed grabbing his coffee warming it up "I heard you at 3am mumbling about some chick called Cathy I think it was that name I dont know" he shrugged looking up at him brother "whose Cathy?"

Dean tried to avoid the question " when we heading off to the campus, we should get there early to beat the traffic" he could tell Sam was looking at him the dont avoid the question Deanyou will answer me whether you like it or not or I will beat you with a spoon type of look" shes no one okay...just some chick I met..shes no one..now can we just go" he moaned getting impatient.

Sam yet again rolled his eyes and dropped it, things were definately back to normal,Dean was already moaning.They proceeded to the Impala.

" oh man I missed her..hasnt been the same without her" he chortled loudly.

Dean gave him brother a threatening look" hey hands off my baby, shes mine" they already had a ride in the Impala they had to,to actually get to the motel.

**Sanford University Science Dept**

Dean explored the area where the murder had originally had taken place not really coming up with anything"definatley screwing a student" he sighed getting frustrated at the lack of anything, he jumped as he heard something coming through the door, the sound of high heels echoing through the lecteur hall.

Samantha Lewis turned on the lights almost screaming as she saw Dean " who the hell are you?"she asked.

Dean pulled a small smile pulling out a FBI badge reading Dectective Malcolm Young, this was his chosen alias today " sorry didnt mean to startle you I was just-" he stopped staring at her,down her long curvy body picturing what was underneath that well present blazer she had on, lustful thoughts brewing in his mind, he wanted to rip them off her,violate her in ways that would mke her hve nightmares or the rest of her life.

"your working on that case the genetics teacher right?"

Dean stepped down from the podium still eye gazed on her a small smile creasing on his face" thats right the professeur..can I ask you a question?"he put his head to the side "are you afraid to die?"

Samantha gulped backing away hurrying towards the phone in the room"im calling security"

Dean stopped her trapping her in a corner then threw the phone to the floor"nuhuh..no your not" he grabbed her by her wrists forcing a kiss upon her, he ran his hands up her skirt and up her thigh

She struggled to pull away,she whimpered trying to pull away screaming as Dean forced himself upon her, she pulled away slapping Dean hard in the face running towrds the door, she was panicking that much that she couldnt get it open, she turned tears streaming down her face " please" she begged whimpering like a lost puppy.

Dean didnt waste anymore time, he raised up his 45 shooting her in the stomach he glared down,his pistol still raised up"now look what you made me do", he lowered his gun slipping it in the back of his jeans, heading over to the now dead Samantha Lewis, dragging her towards the storage cupboard, he grunted observing his handy work like work of art and smiled not quite finished with it yet he jumped, his body fliching at the sound of Sams voice talking to another voice, he widened his eyes looking back at Samantha a little confused as to what had just happened,it was as if he had lost a few minute of his life.He quickly shut the door getting up.

Sam came through a smile on his face rom laughing " hey Dean...what was all that in here i heard a gunshot, theres security guards on their way?"

Dean just shrugged " did you.. oh no it was nothing" he focused nw on Lucas making his introduction quick "this must be the imfamous Lucas good to finally meet you" he shook his hand.

Lucas looked Dean up and down"in the flesh and likewise..so did you find anything in here because we need to find this killer, avenge Henry's death you know"

Dean bit his bottom lip shaking his head, the fear that Sam would find out about the dead girl in the closet bothering him snd the fact that security were on their wy would make Dean a suspect on the spot even though he was the terminator.

"theres nothing here, this was all just a waste of time" he sighed frustrated"theres no evidence, no nothing are you sure a murder even happened here?" he asked trying to act normal,but truthfully was freaking out.

Sam didnt get chance to answer when Dean nudged him pulling him out"sorry Lucas be right back" he pulled off his brothers grip when they arrived outside " whats your deal?"

" we have got to get out of here right now" he forced, feeling his whole body sweating, he could still see her lying there cold and wide eyed " please Sam..NOW" he begged. _Before security get here_, he thought.

Sam examined his brother and judging by his wierd behavior something wasnt right "erm okay but lets do another check over then head back?"

Dean shook his head not letting it go " NO Sam I dont feel so good please dude-" he wasnt going to tell him hey Sam ive just killed woman and my prints are allover her, the cops are going to be on my trail now so im screwed, that would just be too much for him to take, he would come back later to dispose of the body properly later.

Sam frowned " err okay..okay we'll go just calm down okay" he weakly smiled" whatever's troubling you im sure we can sort it out,it'll be okay"

We'll sort it out? Dean had killed his first innocent, taken human life they were far from okay.

To be continued...


	6. In this together

Chapter 6: In this together

The Rain hit hard on the windows of the impala as she purred softly while driving down the highway, the rain was sort of reflecting the mood between the two brothers both going through similar feelings, confusion and guilt.This was a rare ocassion as Sam drove the Impala back to the motel the silence starting to make him feel uneasy, but not like he could make anything better, he looked over at his brother who honestly looked better whatever was happening to him didnt look good, he looked really ill, like he was but to throw up ny minute. Dean never got sick,which bothered the young Winchester, oky there was tht one time during 12th grade where he had food poisoning but this seemed a whole lot worse.

"you okay man?" he asked his older brother that was probably the most stupid question he had asked all day but he just had to.

Dean stared into space trembling,not really registering what Sam had asked him at first what did he expect his answer to be, not that Sam knew but he ofcourse nw i ws his mind after all,there was only one thing on his mind thats all he could think about,Dean had taken human life, watched as the light went out in some pretty little blondes eyes and truthfully he didnt care, thats what troubled him the most,the fact he took human life and enjoyed every minute of it,there were moments like that when he was hunting, the pleasure, the satisfaction of exterminating the evil that surrounded this world soo badly, now that felt good, feeling like he had a clear concious now it felt gratifying like he had accomplished something major,it was very rewarding but to take human life when they didnt deserve it now that was a different feeling altogether, he couldnt quite describe it and he sure as hell wasnt going to let anyone know his feelings towards it especially Sam who since leaving Sanford had been 'checking up' on him. Dean felt alone, scared and confused as to what was going on inside him,he couldnt quite understand it. He finally answered his brother with a simple "no".

They arrived back at the motel a couple of hours later not a single word escaping any of the brothers mouths the whole remainder of the journey. Sam helped his brother out of the car knowing that Dean would most likely have a hissy fit saying he was fine and didnt need any help.

Dean pulled way slightly " Dude get off me im fine" he looked up at the motel making his way inside.

Sam rolled his eyes, yep he was right there it was the hissy fit.He followed his brother through watching as he sat himself down.

"Can I get you anything, coffee,food,a hooker?" he knew those were Deans main necessities.

Dean gave his brother dude can you shut your trap before I rip out your vocal chords kinda look, although the current state he was in he probably would "no thank you im fine"

Sam shook his head watching his brother knowing damn well he wasnt fine,far from it "your not fine you look like your about to drop dude, your sick or something just let me help you"

"im not sick, what gave you that idea?"

Sam raised an eyebrow " dude, back at Sanford you said you werent feeling too good so my main conclusion was that your sick" he shrugged " but correct me if im wrong okay"

Dean stared at his brother through malevolent eyes putting his head to the side and laughed faintly.

_" nah im good...Hey Sammy you want to hear a funny story, I killed woman tonight, shot her in the stomach and watched as she bled to death" he ended with a faint laugh."then I dragger and h her in the strorage cupboard"_

_Sam widened his eyes, his jaw dropping to the floor, he was speechless, it was like he had rewinded back to his coma,the one where he dreamt of his brother as a murderer "what? How..when why?" he stuttered._

_Dean stared down " i dont know..I honestly dont know I was in the lecture hall doing sweep over and someone came in, then I went totally blank, when I came to she was dead, I dont know whats happening Sam and im freaking out"_

_Sam sat on the edge of the bed still in shock " what do you mean you blanked out, you must of known you were doing it?"_

_" well I didnt okay" he briefly looked away then back at his brother" well say something Sam please I dont know what to do" he begged for his brothers help " im no murderer Sam you know that, please help me"_

_Sam had never seen his brother beg for help before, he must really be freaking out to give up and ask for someone elses help especially when he usually did things solo._

_"okay..just get some rest i'll look into it okay..we'll figure this out"_

In a perfect world Dean would probably let slip what had happened and ask for his brothers help but this was reality and he was never up to sharing,especially on something like this.

"nah i'm fine, just leave it okay?" he forced himself up heading over to the bed "i need to rest for a bit can you erm go get me the greasiest thing you can find in the cafe, store anywhere, im suddenly feeling peckish"

Sam raised an eyebrow knowing to well something was up, his brothers behavior was a litte too disturbing,like he was about to charge out on the room on a rampage, he just had that look about him.They were ment to be in this together, help each other at times of need, why Dean wasnt letting him in he didnt know, and that worried him.

" yeah sure, you sit tight dont move got it, I shouldnt be long" he grabbed his jacket and wallet leaving all to quickly, as he shut the door he quickly got out his cellphone and dialled up Bobbys number " hey Bobby its Sam hey listen sorry to bother you but Deans in trouble..yea we met up yesterday...No Bobby he doesnt look good and im scared tha im gonna lose him all over again, what do you think I should do, he's not sharing anything" he frowned listening to what Bobby was telling him " alright thanks Bobby sorry again, I wouldnt ask i I wasnt desperate" he hung up and sighed heading to the supermarket which was deep within the town.

Meanwhile back at the motel Dean paced round the room aimlessly the burning desire to let out a long huge scream becoming to addictive the anger screamed and consumed every part of him,it was exhillerating it actually made him feel strong,superior even.No he had to resist he couldnt let it control him he had to stop from losing it, but just giving up was too hard, whatever was inside it was stronger than he was, _come on Dean your stronger than this you can fight it_, you can. He couldnt fight it anymore, the desire to just scream out and axe someones head off becoming impossible to bear now.

Dean threw his belongs to the floor losing himself in his rage, he screamed at the top of his lung throwing the glass he had on the table to the wall, hearing it smash into millions of pieces feeling like there was smoke coming out his ears"your a killer, your to hurt alot of people" he told himself "stop it..STOP IT no im not". This was agony it was like he had two people inside him like a split personality,an angel and a devil both telling him to take different paths, he didnt even know which one to chose his mind was all jumbled up, he didnt know what was happening to him. 

Moments had passed and he found himself in the bathroom, the walls covered in blood, his own blood, he grinned then put his head in his hands crying desperately, he pulled out his mobile"Cathy? Yea its Dean, I need your help, something is happening to me I dont know what to do,please if you get this message can you call me...I love you" he hesistated the last part. He hung up looking round the room suddenly calm..well for now.

to be continued...


	7. forgiven

Chapter 7:Forgiven

It had been years since Dean had,had an outburst like then again it wasnt even that major the last time he felt like this was when he lost his dad that was bad, this just seemed soo much worse and he didnt know why. He sat in amongst the broken glass,the smashed windows and the ripped up wallpaper not making the slightest movement not even a sound, everything was just numb inside, broken, shattered like the glass surrounding him, he felt so lost inside.

Another hour had past and Dean still hadnt moved, he looked up hearing as the door to the room swinging open knowing it was Sam coming through the door, not like it was the cleaner or anything, although right now a cleaner would be very helpful right about now how he was going to explain this mess to him he had no idea but had to come up with something.

Sam widened his eyes at the mess" holy- What the hell happened in here?" he dropped the bags of stuff he had and frowned up at Dean wanting an explanation, he scanned the room a little worried.

"nothing its fine, i'll clean it up" Dean answered bluntly not really wanting to go into it, he couldnt deal with Sam feeling sorry for him and following him round like a sick dog but it probably didnt matter what he said he would still push and push it until Dean finally spoke.

Sam threw his brother a dont you dare lie to me look " Dean it looks like world war three in here, what the hell happened?" he pulled his brother back to face him not letting him go until he spilt the beans, he had, had enough of Dean secrecy.

Dean pulled himself off Sams grip punching him hard in the face "NOTHING HAPPENED SAM..YOU HERE ME NOTHING why is everything question to you...get your hands off me, dont touch me again" he glared at his brother giving him a threatening look, it took him a while to calm himself down but he eventually saw reason and realised what he just did and looked away from him "im sorry" he replied almost in a whisper.

Sam turned away a little rubbing his now swollen jaw feeling his heart breaking inside him, he hated seeing his brother in this state,why wouldnt Dean just tell him what was going on, maybe he could help him find a way of stopping it. He knew that there was something inside of Dean changing him, he just needed to know the facts. He gazed back up at his brother trying to fight the tears

" Dean please, tell me whats going on, let me help you" he begged staring back at him.

Dean felt like curling up and dying..._your a killer Dean your going to hurt lot of people_, it kept spiralling in his head it was like it wanted him to give up.

Refusing to look at his brother he walked away,"im sorry I cant". It was just too hard, it meant Sam was right about everything, all he was ever good for was killing, he couldnt give him the satisfaction of being right.

" Dean come on, I know your not yourself, you havent been yourself since we met up-" he sighed clenching his teeth together about to say something else when his phone rang "i'll be back in a minute, you stay where you are got it" he gave him a mother look,an expression that screamed im worried about you and hope your okay.

"hello?" he answered his phone as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

" Sam Its Bobby you need to get down here now, we have a problem, and I think I know whats happening to your brother"

Sam raised an eyebrow "woaw Bobby slow down what is it?" he seemed a bit panicked which was unlike Bobby, he was usually calm and collected.

"no time to explain Sam just get down to Sanford as soon as you can and leave your brother behind,lock the door and dont let him escape GOT it" he left out the explanation, it would all be clear once he got there.

Sam stood there cluelessly what could be soo bad that he couldnt bring Dean along with him, he gulped having that feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something big was going to happen"okay Bobby, thanks im on my way" he hung up looking up at the clear sky trying to keep his cool, but right now wished that the ground would open up and swallow him whole, he took few minutes then headed back inside, finding Dean bandaging up his hand.

Dean looked up acting completely normal again"who was that, your boyfriend?" he smirked finishing off cutting off the part of the gauze he wouldnt need, he flashed a glanced up at his brother.

Sam weakly smiled" I have to go Dean...and I cant take you with me, please try and undertstand I mean nothing by it okay, im going to help you I promise"

Dean barely even moved, he sat there frozen in thought slowly staring up at his brother and gave a nod.He felt guilty for punching him, he had no reason to Sam hadnt done anything wrong not just that he felt guilty for every mistake he had made in his lifetime, he put his head down and nodded once more.

"get some rest okay,you feel better" he gave him an encouraging smile wasting no time but leaving Dean alone in the room, he took the keys locking up the door not relly wnting to do, but he was used to taking orders and Bobby said to lock him up, as he locked up he stared up at the door thinking this might be the last time he saw Dean again, thats what it felt like "Sorry Dean".

He forced himself to the car not letting Dean have any chance of escaping, he opened up the doors of the jet black Impala getting inside driving off immediatly.

**Sanford University Medical Centre  
2 hours later**

Sam pulled up skidding along the carpark, he found a space in between an old looking Land rover and a brand new lexus, he sighed parking up as he slammed the door of the Impala shut, he had no idea what to expect when he got inside but had the feeling it wasnt going to be good. A he mde his way up the stone steps he stopped his tracks seeing the door covered with 'police line do not cross' he frowned going inside anyway.

"Bobby?" he called out not getting any reply,he made his way into the lecture hall where the murder he was investigating happened hearing the sound of crashing from the room opposite, he grabbed the pistol he had stowed away in the back of his jeans raising it up, he quickly checked to see if it was loaded then headed in the direction of where the noise was coming from.When he got inside he searched through what looked like an operating theatre or maybe a morgue he couldnt quite tell as it was dark, he continued searching finding hismelf coming to the opposite end of the room making out a silohette of a man wandering round, he stood silent not wanting to attract any attention, he knew it wasnt Bobby it was the wrong shape.

"Sam you came, im so glad" the silouette spoke, in a deep voice it was one he had heard before he was sure of it he just couldnt put his finger on it. He looked back up at the figure. "Lucas is that you?"

Lucas came out of the shadows a huge smile on his face"bingo" he let out a small chuckle.

Sam frowned not having a clue what was going on and why Lucas was acting so strangely, he gulped rubbing his dry lips together "you seen Bobby round anywhere he asked me to meet him here and well he's not"

Lucas chuckled again " oh no..that was me..pretending to be the old guy, aint heard from him in weeks" he smiled up brightly.

Sam widened his eyes a little suddenly having the feeling he knew what was going on "Oh good trick...what are you a demon?"

Lucas burst out laughing coming round to face Sam"a demon? Why do they always assume that,I just dont get it" he shrugged then tutted"no Sam im not a demon"

Sam took a deep breath his palms becoming sweaty as he held his gun "then what the hell are you then hmm?"

Lucas kept eye contact with Sam and shrugged "all human thats me"he flashed him a smile "dont look soo surprised, I know alot about the supernatural, occult that sorta thing it was easy to make people believe, hey I even fooled your brother, he's very easy to manipulate tht bad boy persona is all just a big act how's he doing by the way?". He thought back to it when he fooled him into believe his new girlfriend cheated o him with his roomie.

Sam glared at him soo tempted to just shoot him in the head but he needed answers, so decided to use him"you son of a bitch what did you do to him?" he asked demanding an answer.

Lucas came right out with it" I infected him with a virus" he shrugged wandering round the room not worried about the fact he was being held by gunpoint "im testing something"

Sam's heart was pounding in his chest at what he was hearing"testing what?"he frowned listening as carefully as he could not really believing it.

Lucas stared down at the floor slipping his hands down the behind his back"how to make the perfect killer" he said plainly.

Sam laughed still not beleiving it "so Deans a labrat..do you realise what its doing to him its killing him"he forced"what your doing is wrong"

"No...its only making him stronger, you dont get it Sam" he took deep breath before continuing"im a medical student I know how the human mind works what makes the body tick, you put in the right ingredients and bang you got yourself a winner..Dr Metcalf didnt believe in my little theory, he lost faith in his best student"

" So you killed him?"he roared "you cant mess with the mind Lucas its not human nature please you have to stop this your going to make everyone crazy"

Lucas rolled his eyes "yea whatever..I'll do what I want Sam your not my mother...Henry got what he deserved"

"your insane you know that?"

Lucas chuckled "well yes thats true but im an insane genius...i mean look what ive achieved and created i'll go down in history" he smiled proudly.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment shaking his head, he was astonished and shocked that this was happening" I cant believe this, how did you do it how did you make the virus?" he didnt really care he just needed to know just incase it was helpful.

"like im going to tell you my darkest secret Sam, that would be tellling but if you must know a mixture of demon blood, body parts and a teaspoon of sugar a spice" he grinned listing them out as if it was a recipe.

Sam widened his eyes more "your telling me my brother has a demon inside him, I guess that would explain the anger but WHY..why'd you do it?"

"BECAUSE I COULD" he shrieked " and because nobody beleived I could" he shrugged giving him a faint laugh"but your brothers proof I can"

"how do you stop it? There has to be a cure"

Lucas shook his head" you cant stop it, once its inside him thats it...soon your brother will gone forever and all that will remain is the killer in him" he but his head down to the ground "miseria cantare"

To be continued...

roughly transalates to sing the sorrow.


	8. the beginning of the end

**Previously...**

Dean slowly stepped forward " your not really going to shoot your brother are you Sam, you really think you could do that?"

Sam felt the rage inside him take over his whole body, he put his finger over the trigger staring at him " your not my brother anymore you son of a bitch I'm sorry Dean" he closed his eyes his hands shaking like mad and pulled the trigger.

"that thing out there is a murderer, a cold bloodied killer your brother is dead"

" I just want my brother back"

" I wouldnt kill anyone just for the pleasure of it Sam, only to those who are asking for it, theres a difference" he interjected " I mean im not a murderer Sam" he raised his voice a little.

I just dont understand why your the way you are,I mean you dont open up to anything, you pretend everything is alright when it clearly is not, you put your heart and soul on the line just to protect me, well let me tell you something Dean your not god,you dont get to make those choices for me, im old enough to take care of myself"

"-names Kathy" she put his arm round him " and who are you tall dark and handsome?..."you'll see"

"Are you afraid to die Dr Metcalf?" he interuppted staring him right in those deep emerald eyes that had witness so much life, so much death, seen so many faces and taught so many, this according to this dark mysterious man that was standing before the professser knew this was his last word.

_Dr Henry Metcalf,37 recently divorced, was thrown against the glass window of his own classroom_. Sam let out a heavy sigh as he continued reading his notes, _Killer is suspected to be 6 foot tall,caucasian with dark hair._

"Lucas...that was a pretty heated conversation there detective"

Sam sighed throwing his papers to the table infront of him"im getting nowhere with this damn case"

Lucas smiled weakly"you cant live without him, call him"

" I really like you Dean..well alot and-" she stared up her eyes glowing black.

Dean stared at her not sure what to say "your a demon" he responded and gulped " so why arent I heading for the holy water?"

"you've not been yourself since we met up...tell me whats going on"

"Im sorry" Dean replied almost in a whisper.

"I infected him with a virus"

"how do you stop it, there has to be a cure"

Lucas shook his head" you cant stop it, once its inside him thats it...soon your brother will gone forever and all that will remain is the killer in him, the demon" he but his head down to the ground "miseria cantare"

**and NOW...**

Epilogue:the beginning of the end

Sam felt his face dripping with sweat just hearing that there wasnt a cure made himself feel dead inside, he couldnt have a brother like that" your lying" he stepped forward tapping his foot on the hard ceramic tiling on the ground.

"im not lying Sammy,time to face facts your brothers a cold bloodied killer" he laughed just seeing Sams face, it was priceless"you didnt even know about his first murder victim not much a detective are you Sammy boy"

Sam clenched his teeth gripping hold o the gun tightly "only Dean gets to call me that and what are you talking about Dean hasnt killed anyone" he glared up at him having not idea why he wouldnt just shoot him in the head,any normal human being would do,end this little shit head,I guess curiousity was getting the better of him though, he shook his head "no way"

"you dont beleive me look in there, theres the proof, my little magic potion worked you can even ask him"he glanced over at the door of the storage cupboard where Dean had dumped young Samantha Lewis the previous day "go on see for yourself"

Sam hesitated, panting heavily his heart pounded in his chest as he manovered himself towards the storage cabinet not taking his eyes off Lucas, he reached over grabbing hold of the handle opening it up quickly wanting to gag when he saw what was inside"oh my god" he covered his mouth finding the poor woman curled mutilted bruised and covered in her own blood, he just couldnt picture dean doing this to someone, although he did witness it for himself when he was comatose. He turned back to Lucas "ive seen enough"

"Im sorry Sam"

Sam shook his head "What have you done to him Lucas..seriously why him, he's never done anything to deserve this?"

Lucas shrugged looking up at Sam heartbroken veneer, he laughed faintly "call it wrong place at the wrong time, I made him my own personal frankenstein it was fate that brought us together"

Lucas watched Sams body language knowing everything he was thinking he chuckled away to himself "its aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive, its aliiiiiivee" he went to speak again"its a-"he gasped hearing a gunshot go off not even seeing the bullet hit him in the chest, he stared down at it and frowned turning facing his attacker and glared "you" he collapsed to the ground.

Sisco stared angrily at Lucas taking moment to reflect on what he had just done"thats for Dean Winchester you sick fuck" he looked down on him a cold look on his face.

Lucas laughed and coughed"you..kill me?How can this be your just the pawn you cant kill me"

Sisco came towards him shaking his head"rules have changed...and I say checkmate" he threw the gun down on the floor letting him bleed to death, he glanced up at Sam who stood there in shock and confusion.

"who the hell are you?"asked a confused Sam glancing to and from Lucas again feeling completely lost. He waited on an answer.

"Sisco..but you can call me sisco" he winked "im one of the doctors patients, it was my duty to stop him before he hurt more people" he paused bowing his head down"im sorry about your brother he was a good person"

Sam gave him a blank look"he's not dead..and how do you know about Dean?"

Sisco weakly smiled"he stayed with us, me and Cathy my roomate when you two were split up it was all sex drugs and rock and roll with those two" he smirked.

Sam laughed a little "yea that sounds like Dean" he took a deep breath sitting on the edge of the desk not really bothering about the fact that Lucas was bleeding to death he after all was responsible for hurting his brother"do you know how to help him, save him even..my brother?"

Sisco shook his head deciding not to answer his question straight away.

"How is it your cured,like you said you were one of his 'patients' shouldnt you be infected and all homicidal?" he asked raising an eyebrow keeping his distance from Sisco unable to trust him yet

"Never got infected"

"How?"

"Same way you didnt Sam, our special ability...that crash saved your life that day, showed you what was to come"

Sam widened his eyes standing up staring up at Sisco surprised, when he thought about it, it probably did,he nodded" the dream? It wasnt a dream at all but a vision, it did saved me" he wandered around the small lecture hall thinking outloud "he tried to infect me too?" he raised an eyebrow looking back up at Sisco" i dont get it why create a bunch of killers whats his motive?" he shrugged "guess we'll never know now" he continued to stare at Sisco"you gotta help me keep Dean stable, I cant do this alone and my par-..Bobby he's gone missing"

Sisco gave him a firm nod"im with you Sam..but we better hurry Deans strength will be growing soon there will be nothing keeping him in that room you locked him in"

**On the Road  
7.30pm**

Sam had never broken the speed limit in his life,this was a definate first, but desperate times call for desperate measures, his brothers life hung in the balance he had to be vigilant in order to get to him in time." im going to ask you again..can we save Dean?"

Sisco cleared his throat staring down as he twiddled with his fingers"i'll be honest with you Sam I dont think theres any way to save your brother, he's a monster now, he's not special like you or me he cant fight off the virus like we can,im sorry" he pulled a sympathetic smile and took a deep breath.

Sam didnt know what to do, he felt soo lost, he couldnt lose Dean, he glanced up at Sisco trying to concentrate driving at the same time "what am I supposed to do huh? I cant let my brother turn into that I just cant there has to be something I can do"he was practically pleading for his help.

Sisco let out a faint laugh "there is...remember back to your vision Sam how did it end..thats the answer your looking for"

Sam took moment to remember back, the time he woke up from his coma in distress, alot of it was a blur but not the last part he remembered,he remembered it like it happened yesterday "i killed him,I shot him in chest and let him bleed to death" his heart broke in two picturing Dean dying in his arms "thats not an option,i'll lock him up if I have to" he took another deep breath "but Deans my brother im not killing him" he ended he coversation there.

The rain hit harder on the windows of the Impala, the sound of like a rock ballad melody, hard yet calming at the same time.During the short Jounrey back to the motel Sam had, had time to reflect on his life and how badly it sucked, he hd lost everyone he had ever loved, his mum, Jessica then his dad now he was going to lose Dean, he told himself that it wasnt going to happen but he couldnt help think that.

The journey seemed to take forever but honestly only took an hour, he had thought about so much and what he would do when he saw Dean again and whether it would be Dean in there or the demon inside him, he gulped not wanting to think about it. He pushed himself to get out of the car and head inside, it took him a while but he managed it.

The room was in complete darkness, the curtains were drawn shut and there was not a single sound in the room but his own footsteps, he gulped "Dean?".

There was no answer, had he escaped somehow? No he couldnt of the door was locked still but then Dean was clever he couldve easily manipulated it right back to the way it was,making it see like he had never left. The thought had defintely crossed his mind,as he slowly manovered himself round to the other side ofhe room, he switched on the light, the whole room ablazed beaming to all ends of the room blinding him a little " SON OF A-" he screamed out covering his eyes.

Dean jumped in his skin as Sam screeched grabbing his knife from under his pillow, realising it was Sam" what the hell are you doing..scarying me to death" he groaned pulling himself out of his bed slowly sitting on the edge, and rubbed his eyes.

Sam frowned a little confused "were you asleep..its only 8pm?"

" well yess until you came barging in here with your big giant feet, what gives huh?" he groaned pulling himself up to caffinate since he had a feeling he was going to be up for a long time now.

Sam exchanged a look with Sisco a confused expression on both men, he made his way towards the other bed taking a seat"We think we know whats wrong with you..actually I know whats wrong with you..Lucas confessed everything"

Dean poured himself some fresh coffee taking a small sip of it and made his way to the other bed looking up at his brother opposite him only realising Sisco was in the room also " what the hell are you doing here?" he scowled " i dont want you here"

Sisco didnt exactly expect hugs and kisses but to get a response like that worried him"yea hello to you too Dean" he sighed.

Dean gazed up at his brother his eyes wide, he took another sip of his coffee "soo tell me Doc whats up with me?"

"a virus...your infected with some sort of demon virus, it changes who you are eats away your humanity"

Sam stared up at his brother who looked like he was balloon about to pop, he wasnt sure how to take his reaction there was just nothing to tell him what Dean was thinking.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me,a demon virus?Yea right, I told you im not sick" he laughed as if this was just a joke not taking a word that Sam was saying seriously "I mean come on a virus-"

Sam stared at Dean sadly"im not joking Dean you really are sick,Sisco knows all about this being that he was infected once too, so was I"

Dean widened his eyes shaking his head in disbelief "how were two infected,is there a cure, whats going to happen to me?"

"1) we werent exactly infected because we fought it off with our special abilities, 2) as far as we're aware theres no cure and 3) I dont know" he turned away from his brother finding it hard to even look at him now " I just dont know, I was looking through Lucas's notes and everyone infected ended up killing themselves within months of being infected"

Dean rubbed his lips together worriedly "is there anything you can do there HAS to be something,im not one of 'the special children'" he gulped the realisation of what was happening to him finally sinking in"im going to die arent I?"

Sisco shook his head smiling sympathetically"no Dean your not going to die, we wont let that happen will we Sammy?"he looked up at Sam waiting for his answer although it seemed as though he wasnt going to get one.

Sam got up and sighed pacing round the room sweat dripping down the back of his neck thinking to himself he just let Dean an Sisco discuss the plan in hand, he was never any good making descisions.

Dean glanced up at Sam slightly then back at Sisco and nodded"well since your such an expert tell me spock what have you got up your sleeve?" he cleared his throat.

Sisco rubbed his lips together taking a long hard deep breath"we can exorcise the demon" he suggested on the top of his head" probably wont get rid of the virus but it'll weaken it making it less likely for you turn"

Dean thought about it for a moment"do you really think it'll work?" he questioned not sure what to do anymore,he knew one thing he wasnt going to let himself turn into a mass murderer" Okay lets try that...but first-" he stood up he shook himself off like a dog heading towards the end of his bed slipping his hand under his pillow grabbing the knife under it "your going to let me walk free"

Sam spun round "Dean put the knife down...put it down dammit" he pressurized, knowing too well what Dean was capable of but with a bad ass demon inside him who knew.

Dean smiled wickedly shaking his head" i dont think so, why should I, you locked me up,kept me prisoner why should I listen to a damn thing you say"

Sisco came round to Sam's side who was keeping silent "Dean its the virus fight it,your stronger than it is...think about your family..think about Sam, yea come on think about Sammy" he backed away pulling Sam back with him "he's your brother,you've been protecting him all your life and now your just going to throw it all away for this demon?"

Dean held up the knife ready to attack them both and he could easily do it, the more he tried to resist the more the killer in him was screaming its way out, the only thing keeping him from ripping theyre throats out was his fathers voice _I want you to watch out for Sammy_, he stared down breaking down" im sorry Sam, I killed her,I couldnt fight it, and im sorry I failed you but-"

"Dont- dont do that, im going to save you okay it wasnt your fault you just got to fight it, give me the knife" he tried not to cry but knowing that he would never seen the Dean he always knew again, his big brother, the one who teased, bullied and loved with all his heart and soul, this made him realise he had to let him go even if he wouldnt admit it to his face he knew he would have to"give me the knife Dean"

Dean closed his eyes turning away from him dropping the knife to the ground panting heavily he backed away and nodded " get on with the exorcism I dont think i can stay hold of it anymore"

Sisco pulled a proud smile "good boy" he slipped his hands in the back of his jeans pulling out some handcuffs "chain him up while I get what we need kay?" he threw them to Sam and heaed out for a couple of minutes.

Dean awkwardly looked up at Sam"Okay lets do this where'd you want me Stella?" he smirked seeing the tormented look on his brothers face "hey its all going to be okay, it always is..come on chain me up we dont have time to muck about" he lay himself on the bed looking up at Sam who remained silent feeling the cold metal from the handcuffs go round his wrists knowing how terrified Sam must be"Sammy it'll be okay I wont let anything happen to you" he repeated it over and over trying to tell himself even though he was afraid.

Sisco came back flicking through an old shabby book "right I got it..you ready"

Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes "just get on with it"

An hour later and they were still nowhere near getting the demon out of him, it was an endless struggle to stop him but they knew it was no use it wasnt coming out.

Dean glared up at them his eyes now glowing a deep black, the emerald that usually filled up his pupils had now vanished"you see you cant stop us, we're forever you can keep on trying to fight us, its over Sam, you cant hurt me not without hurting your big bro" he lightly chuckled.

Sam gritted his teeth glaring down at him "im not finished yet..I know Deans still in there somewhere and I wont stop until I get him back..Sisco continue" he ordered pulling hismelf back up suddenly growing confidence like Dean had told him it was going to be okay, it always us,one way or another something crappy happened to them but they alwys come back stronger than ever...united as brothers.

Dean screamed out in agony the latin melody druming in his ears pounding once more as it consumed his every being not letting go that easily, he let out another cry of pain "AHHHHHHH NOOO MORE..I surrender I surrender" he pleaded his whole body shook staring up at Sam helplessly panting intensely"you tried ,I can feel it in me still theres only one thing I can do now" he felt his whole body going limp, his legs now like jelly feeling exhausted.

Sam gave a nod "Sorry Dean" he looked back at Sisco "can I let him go? Please?"Why was he asking for permission? He had no clue but undid the handcuffs anyway "we'll find another way okay?"

"There is..I gotta turn myself in"

Sam gave his brother an apprehensive look "what you talking about Dean your not going to prison,with your record, you'll never get out"

"exactly means I dont have to hurt anyone else" he took a glimpse up at Sam,all his thoughts were right there on his face "look dude ive already killed someone whose to say it'll happen again, I gotta be away from people until you or Sisco here find a cure and I know you'll find one but me being round you its to risky"

Sam hesisitated unable to get any words out he was astonished"so thats it, im supposed to just lose you again?"

"your not going to lose me Sam, im doing this for you so I dont get you killed, we dont know what im capable of..please Sam, I wont let your vision come true" he begged "let me go" he put a hand on his shouler pulling a weak smile "you'll be okay"

Sam couldnt bear to look at his brother,his heart breaking"and what about you Dean? your going to be alone in there"

Dean shrugged, it never really bothered him aslong as Sam was safe thats all that mattered"nah..i'll be okay...hey maybe i'll make friends with my alter ego"

Sam pulled a pained face not wanting Dean to hide behind his brick wall "Dean-" he shook his head and sighed gazing into his brothers eyes "see ya Dean, I promise i'll find a way to save you"

The sound of sirens surrounded the motel room now and more seemed to come, the news that Dean had murdered that college professer spread like wildflowers, news crew, FBI everyone all eager to catch a glimpse of Dean the killer.

In theyre 20 odd years of hunting never had they had this much publicity Sam seemed to think this idea of Deans was going to be such a bad idea. He sat on the boot of the Impala staring into space staying out of the way that was until he saw Dean being taken away by the police, he didnt even struggle.

Sisco came out after them and sighed heading over to the Impala with Sam"its all sorted Deans being charged with both murders, the one you were investigating, and Samantha Lewis, he'll most likey serve 8 years"

Sam winced biting his bottom lip and nodded"yea" he answered simply.

"you okay Sam, I know this must be hard for you?"

Sam looked up" Yea im okay...truthfully he needs this, he needs to find himself again, redemption is a hard thing to come by but I know Dean will survive he's my big brother, he has to" he gulped choking on his own words looking up at the police van "I know one thing though this isnt the end, this is only the beginning".

THE END


End file.
